


Set in Reverse

by MythologyGirl



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Grant Wilson, Gen, Grant is an angel, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nanny Wintergreen, Rated mature for a small part of Ra's/Slade having sex, Slade Wilson gets a second chance with his oldest, That part is very dubious consent, The rest is gen, it is only one paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: When Slade brought back his son using the magic waters of the Lazarus Pit he had been expecting a teenager. Instead he got a toddler and a second chance to raise his child.
Relationships: Grant Wilson & Slade Wilson, Mentions of Ra's al Ghul/Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Set in Reverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kei_LS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_LS/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday Kei_LS! 🎉💕

It had been a week since Slade Wilson had been home. He hadn't left the house for much longer than a few hours in months - not since it happened. Not since Grant had been brought back to him. He just didn't have the heart to leave the kid alone. 

It had taken more than just the promise of money and a free kill to get Ra's al Ghul's permission to use the Lazarus Pit. The man knew how important it was to Deathstroke to bring back his son and wasn’t one to miss the opportunity to have the mercenary at his mercy. It had been humiliating to be stripped bare and kneeling between the Demon's Head's spread thighs, lips stretched wide as he bobbed on the thickened cock. The results had been worth experiencing an indignity he hadn't had to suffer since his dad sold him for a couple thousand. 

Though they had been a bit unexpected.

The Pit had worked in reviving his lost son, but there had been _side effects_. Ra's had warned him of it before they had made their deal. Still, Slade was expecting something along the lines of the madness Wayne's boy had suffered. Not anything close to what happened - not completely.

Grant had been stricken with madness. The boy near inconsolable as he bit and scratched at any person came near. It had been carnage, the boy still seeming to possess the unsteady powers H.I.V.E. had gifted him. Powers that would have taken him again if Deathstroke hadn't managed to scoop him up, cradling him close as his son screeched in terror and pain as if the demons of hell were right behind him.

They might as well have been.

"Deaf'toke!" 

A shout accompanied by the loud patter of running feet shook Slade from his musings as Grant came barreling towards him from the direction of the kitchen. Slade knelt down just in time to catch Grant as he stumbled, saving the toddler from his face meeting the hardwood. 

Again. 

He didn't remember his oldest child - youngest now - being so clumsy before. Truth was, he didn't really remember much of Grant at this age. He had been gone for most of it just starting his career as the mercenary Deathstroke. The few times he had been present were probably worse than when he was gone. The harsh words, the beatings. 

Slade had loved Grant. Did love Grant. He just wasn't good at showing it. Never even said it. He had been too obsessed with making his kids into strong adults, then his boy was dead and it was too late for anything. 

“Deaf’toke, you back,” Grant squealed as the man in question stood up with him still his arms. His smile showed off the gap in his teeth where he was missing a tooth. Slade couldn’t remember when or how the boy had lost that tooth. It had been missing since he fished his son out of the murky green waters. Another thing to add on to the long list of failures.

“Yeah boy, I’m back.” Slade said as he transferred the toddler’s weight to one arm, resting the boy on his hip. He took in his son’s appearance idly wondering how Grant managed to get so messy. There was flour streaked through his hair and all over his clothes like he had been rolling around in the white powder. There was no doubt it was going to be all over the suit by the time he put the kid down. “I told you I would be.”

“About bloody time if you ask me.” Wintergreen said as he came around the same corner Grant had a few moments before. He leaned against the wall just a few feet away, watching them through narrowed eyes. “I thought you said it would only be a couple days, Sla-.”

“Don’t,” Slade nearly growled as he wiped at a patch of flour under Grant’s eye; his son leaning into the touch with a happy hum. His tiny legs kicking lightly against Slade’s side. It was soothing to have the boy in his arms again - safe. “Don’t say that name. Not now.”

The look Billy leveled him could have melted paint. “You can’t hide it from the boy forever.”

“No.” He hadn’t taken it off at home since he brought Grant here. The toddler never reacted well to seeing Slade’s face. The few times he saw it triggered meltdowns and those coupled with the child’s unstable abilities had Slade worrying about negative repercussions on Grant’s health both mental and physically. 

(He couldn’t admit that seeing such naked fear in the young son’s eyes when he saw his face sent a lance of pain through Slade’s heart. He had done that. He had hurt his boy so bad that he was terrified of the face that should have equaled safety. Not a surprise from how badly he messed up with all his kids - was still messing up with them.)

Billy didn’t let him off the hook. The man never really gave up when he knew he was right.“The least you could do is tell Joey or Adeline then. They deserve to know tha -”

Slade cut him off, his tone sharp. “ **No Billy.** ”  


They glared at each other in a battle of wills Slade was not inclined to lose. If he lost he was likely never to see Grant again. Adeline would either make sure of it or Joey, ever attached to his brother, would. 

A whimper cut through the rising tension causing both men to look towards the toddler. Grant’s body had curled inwards, tiny body shaking, and eyes would as he stared at Deathstroke with pleading eyes. “No hurt. No hurt.”

Slade shushed him, rocking slowly where he stood, his gloved hand stroking gently through Grant’s brown hair. It was soft and wavy just like Addie’s. If he were any lesser a man he might have cried. “No hurt, Grant.”

His boy’s voice was small, “Pwomise?”

“Promise,” Slade said with conviction that he didn’t really feel. He wasn’t sure he could keep his word, always seeming to harm his kids, but he sure as hell was going to try. He tussled Grant’s hair. “Now why don’t you tell me what you did with Uncle Billy while I was gone.”

“Make ‘ookies,” his little boy stated proudly. One of his tiny hands coming up to pat the cheek of Slade’s mask with sticky fingers. He tilted his head to one side, looking up into the blank lenses through his lashes. “Yummy. Want one?”

“‘Illy,” Grant said as he wriggled around in Slade’s arms until the mercenary placed him back on the ground. The toddler was not wasting a moment as he sprinted towards the other man, grabbing his pants and trying to pull him back towards the kitchen. “‘Illy, ‘ookies!”

“Yeah, yeah. I heard you runt,” Billy sighed. He pushed away from the wall and He allowed Grant to lead him back down the hall. Barely pausing to call over his shoulder. “Come on before the kid eats them all.”

Slade followed his mind still heavy. Grant died never knowing how much he was loved. He was going to make sure to change that now that he has a second chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Still in the process of editing this.
> 
> Thank you to Scandal for helping to make sure Slade wasn't too OOC.


End file.
